


Please keep me sane!

by justmarcialima



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Canon Related, F/F, Post-Episode: 2018 New Year's Resolution (Doctor Who), Post-Library River Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 11:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17424770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmarcialima/pseuds/justmarcialima
Summary: The Doctor is afraid of turning into the "oncoming storm".The TARDIS brings back the only person who can keep her in check.





	Please keep me sane!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this turned out the way I wanted it.Please leave kudos and comments if you like.

“We're gonna need back up!” The Doctor says as she calls UNIT, but her hearts were really calling to someone else entirely. 

After she called the number and ended up in a dead end, she hang up and sighed, looking defeated. 

“So, no backup?” Yaz asks as she sees the look on the Doctor's face. 

“There's no way I can face this without backup.” She mutters. Yaz and Ryan shivered at the dark look that passed through in her hazel eyes. The Doctor was dorky and excitable most of the time but they knew she must had a dark past. Nobody was as old as her and could remain spot clean all their lives. Apparently this Dalek was a part of her past. A somber one at that. 

“We'll be your backup, Doctor.” Yaz said softly but the Doctor shook her head. 

“I don't want either of you even near a Dalek.” She says. “I leaned my lesson multiple times in the past.” Her eyes looked sad for a moment. 

The TARDIS hummed around them and the Doctor widened her eyes. 

“WHAT?! You're crazy! I can't call her!” She exclaimed, looking up at the ceiling. The TARDIS made another sound, and this one sounded quite annoyed. “DON'T CALL HER! YOU'RE GONNA DISRUPT THE TIMELINES!” The TARDIS did not listen and soon they were all hearing a ringing noise as the Doctor ran to the console table. Before she could reach, however, the phone was picked up on the other side and a raspy feminine voice echoed around the TARDIS causing the Doctor to stop in her tracks. 

“Hello sweetie.” 

The expression in the Doctor's face changed in a heartbeat. Her eyes became softer and her mouth curled in a fond smile. “Can you at least take her out of the speaker?” She asked the ceiling. 

There was a giggle on the other side. “Why, darling? Are you afraid I'm going to say something naughty?” The voice sounded incredibly amused with a hint of sultriness. Yaz and Ryan looked at each other in confusion and surprise. 

The Doctor blushed furiously. “River! You stop this right now.” She chastised but it was with no real force behind it. 

“Or what?” The unknown woman asked. “You'll spank me? Please say yes.” She almost purred and the Doctor groaned in embarrassment while she laughed deliciously. “You sound quite different.” The woman says. 

“You have no idea.” The Doctor muttered. 

“Oh, I can't wait to see!” She sounded delighted at the prospect. “Why is the TARDIS calling me anyway?”

“I need backup.” The Doctor whispered softly.

“Oh.” She says, sounding intrigued. “If you're asking me for backup, it must be serious.” 

“Possible Dalek invasion on Earth.” The Doctor sounded very tired and as Yaz glanced at her she saw how defeated she looked with her hunched shoulders and sad eyes. 

 

“Tell me your coordinates.” She says right away and the Doctor does that. A second later a blond woman with wild curly hair was entering the TARDIS doors like she owned the place. She was wearing dark washed jeans, high heeled boots, a black button up with a few of the buttons undone and a denim jacket. There was futuristic looking guns strapped to her thigh holsters but the most dangerous thing was her smirk. She glanced around the TARDIS with the same look on her face as the Doctor before fixating her gaze on everyone. 

“You've redecorated.” She says with a smile, focusing directly on the Doctor who was still at the console table, looking at the woman like she had seen a ghost. “Apparently, you've redecorated yourself more than the TARDIS.” The blonde looked at the Doctor up and down, making a appreciative hum. “I quite like it.” 

The Doctor released a sigh she was holding back and walked closer to the woman, quite sheepishly and with her hands on her pockets. “Hello sweetie.” She whispered with a awed smile. 

“That's my line, you know.” She smiled and closed the gap between them, pushing a strand of the Doctor's hair behind her pierced ear. 

“I've missed you.” The Doctor whispers as she places her hands gingerly on River's hips. 

River smiles sweetly at her and caresses her cheek. “I know.” With that line, she leans forward and kisses the Doctor causing Yaz, Ryan and Mitch to gasp at the display of affection. The companions were very confused at what was currently happening. 

They ended the kiss with a little peck and pressed their forehead's together. “How are you doing?” River asked softly, too low for the others to hear. 

“Not great.” The Doctor admitted with a nervous little laugh. 

“I'm not here for backup, am I?” River asked, already knowing the answer to that. “I'm here to keep you in check from going too dark.” 

The Doctor sighed. “I'm don't want to become the “oncoming storm” again.” 

“Sweetie, you'll always be the oncoming storm.” She caressed the Doctor's face lightly. “But I'll help control you.” 

“Thank you, River.” She gave a tiny smile and River smiled back. 

“Anytime, sweetie.” She winked and disentangled herself from her wife as she looked at the new companions. “You have a lot of companions this time around.” She frowned. 

“Just Yaz and Ryan are my companions.” The Doctor piped in. “Mitch is an archaeologist like you. His partner and him found the Dalek.” 

“It's nice to meet a fellow archaeologist.” River smiles as she shakes his hand. “I'm River Song, it's nice to meet you all.” 

“We archaeologists have to stay together.” Mitch said. “Where did you graduate?” 

River chuckles. “Oh, I went to Luna University.” 

“The one in Las Vegas?” Mitch frowned, remembering that there was a community college in Las Vegas named Luna. 

“Oh no, the one on the moon. I went there circa 5123. It's hard to keep track of time.” She shrugged and Mitch gasped. 

The Doctor placed a hand on River's lower back and smiled. “River is a time traveler like me.” 

“I'm also her wife.” River completed and the Doctor nodded. “Seriously, sweetie that should be the first thing you tell people.” She huffed. “So what's the situation?” 

The Doctor took her aside to fill her in at the same time that Yaz's phone buzzed in her pocket. It was Graham telling her that they left him behind. 

“Doctor, Graham is asking us to pick him up!” She yelled and the Doctor nodded, going to press buttons and levers on the console table. Soon they were inside the time vortex again and the TARDIS wasn't making any of its telltale sounds. Yaz and Ryan looked at each other confusedly. 

“By the look on your companions faces I gather you are not using the brakes just to impress me?” She asked, raising an eyebrow and the Doctor blushed beautifully. 

“Oh, shut up!” The Doctor said and pulled a lever, causing the TARDIS to make her woosh sound again. River only smirked. 

“It's nice to know that you leave the breaks on on purpose, darling. I won't tell anyone.” She winked. 

“I gather you will still bugger me about them, though?” The Doctor asked as the TARDIS landed and Yaz called Graham and Aaron inside. 

“Of course.” She nodded. “Who's Graham?” 

“He's Ryan's granddad and Aaron is Ryan's absent father.” 

“I thought you didn't do families.” River raised an eyebrow. 

“Well, it just sorta happened.” The Doctor shrugged as she saw Graham and Aaron entering the TARDIS. Soon they were taking flight again as Ryan's dad exclaimed at the inside of the TARDIS like everyone did. 

 

Graham was a bit pissed that he was left behind with Ryan's dad of all people but he refrained himself from saying something because of the dire situation they were in. “Who's the beautiful woman?” He asked Ryan and Yaz after they explained Aaron the whole situation. 

“So hear this out...” Ryan started. “She's the Doctor's wife. 

“Wife?” Graham gasped out. “I thought her wife was dead.” He whispered. 

“What?” Ryan and Yaz exclaimed. 

“You knew she was married?” Ryan asked. 

Graham sighed. “After the whole Solitract incident I was quite depressed so the Doc told me that she understood exactly what I was going through and that if she were in my place she feared she wouldn't be strong enough to realize it was all fake.” He looked at the two of them against the console table talking in hushed tones. “Apparently they are married almost forever, I'm talking centuries. The Doctor met her the day she died, so their timelines are going in different directions. It was doomed from the start.” He sighed deeply as he looked at them. “I hope everything works out for them in the end. The Doc deserves to be happy.” 

“Okay, listen up, fam!” The Doctor exclaimed, clapping her hands and everyone stared at her. “I think I have a plan.” 

 

The Doctor didn't want her companions there when she would face the Dalek so she deliberately told them to do something else far away on purpose. River went inside with her guns in hand. It had been funny when her companions exclaimed that the Doctor hated guns and River just smirked, telling them that the Doctor hated guns on other people but found them sexy on her. The Doctor had blushed but did not deny, only causing River's smirk to deepen. 

The Doctor didn't want her companions seeing her go dark in case that happened, but River had seen her at her best and her worst already so she wasn't worried. As the Dalek recoiled in fear from her, the Doctor smiled, a taunting smile. River saved her with a blast from her gun as the Dalek shoot at her. Her wife only glared at her and told her to tone it down so the Doctor knew she was turning a little too dark. 

 

When all was said and done, the Dalek was dead, Ryan's father was alive, the Doctor hadn't turn dark and the Earth was saved, River and the Doctor retreated to the library where River picked up her diary and sighed. “You did well today.” She praised as she sat down on the purple sofa and opened her diary. 

“Thank you for being here and keeping me in check.” The Doctor smiled sadly at her realizing it was time to compare diaries and found out where in their timeline River was. 

“Hey, if not me who is going to keep you a little human?” She winked. “Although I'm sure Yaz would LOVE to.” River smirked as the Doctor blushed. 

“I have no idea what you're talking about.”

River snorted. “The girl has such a crush on you! I can see her heart eyes from a mile away.” 

“Are you jealous?” The Doctor raised a teasing eyebrow. 

“You do have a thing for beautiful and young human girls, I should be worried.” 

“But you're not.” 

“Of course not.” River smiled. “Go for it, you know I don't particularly mind.” 

The Doctor only rolled her eyes, but she was still blushing. “Are we going to do diaries?” 

“Nope.” River smiled and threw her diary away, causing the Doctor to gasp as the book hit the floor with a faint thud. “This isn't the right one.” 

“Of course it is, what do you-” The Doctor stopped herself from talking and looked at River with glee and hope in her eyes. River was biting her bottom lip in excitement. “Are you telling me you have another diary?” 

River just nodded.

“One that hopefully goes on beyond Darillium?” River just nodded again with a grin on her face. “After the Library?” River just nodded again and the Doctor jumped on her, making they fall backwards on the couch in a heap of limbs and giggles. “So, more spoilers?” The Doctor asks, her lips against her wife's in a intimate caress. 

“So many.” River whispers back. 

The Doctor just smiles and kisses her deeply, thanking the Universe she had back the only person who managed to keep her sane in the darkest of times.


End file.
